


Moonlight & Whisper

by Sachiela



Series: The Succulent [11]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Succubus Edd, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cul-de-sac is over at Nazz's place for a New Year's Eve party. </p><p>Followed by Kevin and Edd staying up late and trading resolutions for the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my story Racing Forward and the Succulent Series. This, and all stories that follow, is based off a list of 100 prompts I found by browsing online.
> 
> Also, all pieces are dated here in the notes for continuity's sake.
> 
> This piece takes place on December 31, 2003. This is a week and a half after Innocence. This takes place during their Junior year of high school.
> 
> **Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr. If she would like me to remove him from this piece and any subsequent stories, please let me know.
> 
> This one is actually a two-parter. The two words ended up being direct sequels to each other so I thought it easier to post them together here.

“I will not be playing strip poker!” Edd exclaimed when Eddy suggested it, voice raised a little higher than it possibly should have been.

Eddy couldn’t help laughing at his best friend’s reaction. “Chill, Double D. It was a joke.”

“I hardly find that amusing,” Edd replied, crossing his arms with a huff.

The kids from the cul-de-sac plus Nat were piled into Nazz’s living room, with various drinks and snacks scattered on every open surface. From what Edd understood, it had taken a lot of asking before her parents would allow this, and they had to promise no alcohol would be present. If things went well, then next year there might be some spiked beverages allowed. 

Because of this, Nazz was going around making sure everyone was happy and engaged, rather than going off and doing anything that might spoil this for her. She said it wasn’t even for the alcohol, but wanting to prove to her parents that she could handle herself. 

They had already played a rather short-lived game of Truth or Dare (for which Edd was extremely grateful), which had stopped when Eddy and Kevin had nearly gotten into a battle of dares. Nazz had been about to step in when Ed had picked up Eddy and run outside with him into the snow. Successfully “cooling down” his friend, he went back to his Jenga game with Rolf and Jonny.

Edd had been hoping to play Trivial Pursuit when he had seen it out on the table, but he’d lost interest when he read some of the questions. The history and science sections were easy enough, but he hadn’t understood a single one of the pop culture questions. Why would anyone know who the lead singer of a band was in a particular year?

“Twenty minutes to midnight!” Nazz shouted as the final countdown started on the television.

Kevin slid onto the couch next to Edd, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Doing all right?”

Edd rested his head on the jock’s shoulder. “It is a touch louder than I am accustomed to, but I am certain it will not do any permanent damage to my eardrums.”

Laughing softly, Kevin pressed a kiss to Edd’s cheek. “I was asking more if you were having any issues with control, but that works, too.”

“Oh.” The smartest of the Eds blushed lightly. “Yes, I am fine.” In fact, he felt more than fine. He would have to take more time to observe the changes, but ever since they started having intercourse, he found his nature easier and easier to control. Of course, it had been barely more than a week since then, so it could be only a temporary change. Perhaps he should start keeping a list of questions to ask his mother when he had a chance, though it would be a horribly awkward conversation.

Kevin tipped Edd’s head up and gave him a quick kiss. “Glad to hear it.”

“Save it for midnight!” Nat yelled at them, returning the middle finger salute Kevin gave him. 

Edd got drawn into a discussion with Jimmy about gardening plans for the spring and when it would be best to start planting any new bulbs. His mother loved irises and he was hoping to have a good amount of them blooming for the next time she came home. 

Having them home for Christmas had been wonderful, even if they’d had to leave early the next day. He’d introduced Kevin as his boyfriend and had only stumbled over his words a couple times explaining that Kevin knew what he was, so there was no need to worry. His father hadn’t said much, but his posture indicated that while he wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of Edd dating, he trusted his son to make his own decisions.

His mother, however, had come to his room after Kevin had left and sat him down for a conversation she felt was long overdue, making sure he knew what he was getting into and to let her know if he needed help with anything. All she wanted was for him to be happy, no matter who that was with. He’d promised he was, but her hug as she was leaving his room startled him. Since when was he as tall as her?

He was pulled out of his reminiscing when a glass was pressed to his hand. He looked down at the bubbling liquid and then turned his questioning gaze to Nazz. She wouldn’t have given them something alcoholic after all her protests before, would she?

“It’s sparkling grape juice, Double D, promise. For the toast,” she said, continuing her way around the room to finish passing out the rest of the cups. 

It wasn’t long before the countdown began, everyone shouting the final numbers at the top of their lungs. When the ball finished its descent in Time Square, the cul-de-sac kids raised their glasses or pulled their confetti poppers, streams of tissue paper getting everywhere.

Edd turned to Kevin after finishing his drink with a smile. Somewhere in the recent excitement, his red hat had fallen off. 

“Happy New Year, Double D,” Kevin said with a grin.

Placing his hands on either side of the jock’s face and pulled him forward for a kiss. The fact that he was initiating this one, that this was the first one he’d initiated at all, both terrified and thrilled him. But then he was swept up in the contact as soon as Kevin responded. 

Someone bumped into Kevin and the kiss was broken. Edd blinked a few times, wondering if their wonderful moment had been ruined, but paused when he saw the affection in those green eyes. He never thought he’d see anything like that directed at him. 

Kevin stood from the couch and pulled Edd up with him, still grinning. He pulled him into another kiss, ignoring the cat calls from Nat across the room. There was enough still going on around them that no one seemed to notice or care what they were up to.

Pulling back, the redhead tugged teasingly at the edge of Edd’s beanie so that it fell down over his eyes. When Edd reached up to fix it, he leaned close and whispered in his ear, “What do ya say we get out of here?”


	2. Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece takes place on January 1, 2004.

Nazz’s and Kevin’s houses were nearly as far apart as they could be in the cul-de-sac, but there hadn’t been any new snowfall since Christmas so the walkways and road were clear enough. Edd was very grateful for this as it kept them from having to spend more time walking outside than absolutely necessary.

Once inside Kevin’s house, they called a quick greeting to Kevin’s parents as they headed upstairs. 

“You’ll be here for breakfast, won’t you, Edd?” Michelle asked.

“Yes, of course,” he replied. It was much easier to go along with her requests than try to deny them. 

Kevin grabbed a few blankets from the hall closet and pulled Edd along with him to the backyard, despite the smaller male’s protests. He spread out one blanket out on the bench swing and placed the other two next to it before reaching for Edd once again.

“What are we doing outside again, Kevin?” Edd asked, moving closer to the jock for the shared warmth. It was the middle of the night and the temperature would only keep dropping for a few hours still. 

The redhead looked embarrassed, turning his face away to hide his blush. “I...thought it would be cool to watch for the sunrise together.”

Edd couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face if he had tried. He kissed a red cheek to get the other’s attention. “As long as we can get hot drinks if we are too cold.”

Grinning, Kevin sat on the bench and pulled Edd into his lap before wrapping the remaining two blankets around them, making sure they were both fully covered and trapping in heat. “Choice.”

“You do know that the sunrise is not for more than a few hours, do you not?” Edd asked, though he was feeling very content where it was. The blankets Kevin had grabbed were thick and were doing an excellent job at trapping in their body heat and keeping the cold wind out. He wondered if they had been used for nights like this before. 

“Yeah, I know. But if we go to sleep now, there’s no way we’ll be awake in time to see it,” Kevin replied, tucking his face in the young succubus’ neck to warm up his nose, making Edd squeak. “And I’m still too hyped up from Nazz’s party. It’ll be ages before I’m able to sleep.”

“Long enough to make this worthwhile, I hope.” In retaliation for the cold nose, Edd nipped Kevin’s ear lightly. 

There was silence between them for a while, simply enjoying the closeness. It was very peaceful like this, Edd decided, being outside with the rest of the world asleep around them. Maybe he and Kevin should look into a camping trip of some kind in the summer, he mused. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized they would not be able to avoid their friends coming along. There was already talk of a big outing for spring break that Nat was planning.

“What’re you thinking about?” Kevin asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“About the coming year. Much has changed from the start of the previous one.”

Kevin nuzzled their cheeks together. “Changed for the better, right?”

“Mostly, yes,” Edd replied, returning the light affection. “There were a few things I wish had gone better, but overall it was a very good year.”

“What should have gone better?”

Edd turned sideways in Kevin’s lap to be able to wrap his arms around Kevin in return. It took a little shuffling of the blankets, but they managed to keep themselves covered. “Our fight, for one. I wish it hadn’t escalated as much as it had.”

Cuddling closer, Kevin ducked his head. “I shouldn’t have pushed you so much.”

“No, please, it is all right. We both made mistakes then. I was not bringing it up to make you morose,” Edd said quickly. “I was merely reflecting on the year.”

“You know I can’t understand half of what you’re saying sometimes,” Kevin replied, laughter in his tone. It made Edd relax to hear it back in his voice again. Before he could respond, though, Kevin continued. “Is that offer still open? To tutor me?”

It confused the older teen for a moment, before making the connection to their conversation before Christmas.”Of course. I would be more than happy to help.”

“Thanks, Dork,” Kevin said, tucking his face into Edd’s shoulder. “I...I want to make my mom proud. Maybe it’s a bit of a stupid resolution, but I want to try.”

“I do not think it is stupid. It is a better resolution than most I have heard. And you will not be attempting it alone. I will be there to support you.” Edd settled more comfortably, bringing one hand up to rest on the back of Kevin’s head. He wished it was warm enough that he could feel the soft hair without his glove in the way.

The redhead shifted a bit. “Can I tell you another resolution I have?”

“Certainly.”

“I promise to listen to you better. I was crap at it last year and it led to that stupid fight. I don’t want to do that again,” Kevin muttered.

Edd gave Kevin’s temple a gentle kiss. “Then I promise to endeavor to explain myself fully to you, to help prevent understandings like that in the future.”

“Again with the big words,” Kevin replied with a chuckle. “I’m gonna have to start carrying around a dictionary. Maybe that’s another resolution.”

They traded off resolutions for a while after that, each one getting more ridiculous than the last. Edd had nearly curled into a ball in Kevin’s lap to contain his laughter when the jock suddenly poked his side, drawing out another squeak. 

“Hey, look.”

The sky had been lightening around them slowly, but the blues and greens were starting to fade into startling shades of yellows and oranges, pink edging on the horizon. 

Edd fell silent as he stared. Logically, he knew sunrises happened every day, that there was nothing special seeing the Earth finish another rotation. Sitting outside with Kevin, though, at the start of a new year, made his breath catch in his throat.

Kevin kissed his cheek. “Worth it?”

“Oh yes,” Edd replied, a feeling of contentment rising up in his chest as he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Happy New Year, Kevin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is encouraged! I would love to know what you guys think.
> 
> This will take place over the course of 6 years. 2003-2009. If anyone wants me to go into detail of why I have these dates, please let me know and I'll be happy to explain.
> 
> Also, I'm hoping I can get some ideas from people. After "Whisper" the next word is "Echo." I'm having a hard time coming up with anything that fits the word, so anything thoughts? I have it dated as Monday, January 26th, 2004. Can be cuddles, can be school stuff, I just need something to get the ball rolling in my mind.


End file.
